1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of transporting articles, generally and more particularly, to the transporting of can bodies during the can body manufacturing process. This invention provides an apparatus for translating articles, such as can bodies, in such a fashion as to impart a rotational motion to the can body along its longitudinal axis.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is the conventional practice in rolling can conveyors used in transporting can bodies from an internal spray machine to roll the can bodies between two pieces of polished sheet metal. When water-based materials are sprayed on the can bodies, the spray is deposited on the conveyors top guide due to contact with the can body. This buildup of material results in both a maintenance problem for the can conveyor system and ultimately a quality problem in the cans being conveyed thereon. While it is known to use a vacuum system in conveying cans, such a conveyance system transports the can bodies in an upright position. Thus, the enclosed, bottom domed can end rests on a horizontal member which, in turn, transports the upright can to a second location. As mentioned above, the existing machinery is designed to roll the can end bodies between sheets of metal. In addition to this problem, critical design tolerances are required in order to insure that the can body is not damaged during transport. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,198 to J. W. Cornelius et al discloses the use of magnets or vacuum clamping of cans on a conveyor during a coating process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,810 to Q. Zauner teaches the use of a linked chain conveyor positioned on top of a vacuum chamber. A series of push rods are connected to a chain and move the articles held by vacuum on a pair of belts which are moved in a direction opposite the chain to cause the bottles being conveyed thereon to rotate.